Commander of Chaos VOID
by WhenDoesOneDie
Summary: Perseus was cheated on by Annabeth he asked to die he couldn't he was recruited by Chaos and now he is back as Void with a new wife First Story T caue im paranoid
1. All is fair in Love and War Prolouge

_**Hai guys this is my first ever fan fiction so please don't hate but reviews welcome **_

_**Using my Own character Megumi Igusachi.**_

Chapter 1: When does one get abandoned

~~~~~Percy PoV~~~~

~~~Flashback~~~

Finally after so many years of fighting we finally stopped the war time for some peace and quiet" I thought to myself as I went to find Annabeth. Slowly running over to Athena cabin I knocked to see Malcom

"Have you seen Annabeth" I asked Malcom

"Yeah she's at the beach but don't be surprised when you get there" He answered with fear in his eyes.

"Well thanks dude seeya" I replied worried at how Malcom looked. When I arrived I heard a voice.

"Yeah your much better then him Max" I heard as I looked to see it was Annabeth cheating on me with my new half brother Max

"You $# $ how dare you betray my trust I was going to propose!" I exclaimed throwing the box on the floor "have a good life you'll never see me again"

"Its not what you thing S-sea.." She stuttered

"No it isn't now get out of my life I never want to see you and Max again I detest you I complete and utterly detest you!"

I stormed of into my cabin crying I packed my stuff throwing every thing that involved Annabeth in the bin then washing it away with water. I stormed out of camp and went up to Olympus.

"What brings you here Perseus Jackson" Zeus thundered

"I wish to die uncle please kill me" I replied

"Why would you want to die?" Athena asked as Max and Annabeth entered the room

"Let him die no one needs a weak hero such as Percy after all we have me" Max Shouted cockily

"No how about we kill you instead then Max Percy is a true hero who defeated the titans singlehandedly and saved u in not one but two wars how are you better then him" Artemis said as if defending Percy

Suddenly a black portal appears with a woman coming out everyone bowed except Max and Annabeth it was Chaos

"Lord Chaos it's a pleasure to meet you what brings you here today" Zeus said

"Rise Gods" Chaos said" I am here to recruit Perseus Jackson to my army as he is saviour of Olympus, bane of monsters and Champion of Poseidon the best hero alive so Percy do you accept?"

"Yes as long as it gets me away from the place" I replied

"What NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO stay Percy don't leave" Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Thalia and Nico pleaded as I stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"This is all your fault Annabeth" Athena said" Why'd you cheat on him"

"Don't worry ill be your saviour now" Max said

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Megumi come here we got a mission from chaos we're going back to earth" I said as my wife the daughter of chaos came over to me and kissed me

" I know Void"

Void Disciple of chaos and 2nd strongest in the world this fight is going to be a walk in the park.

_**So how did you like it first fan fiction so please review also I need help with pairings**_

_**Vote for these**_

_**NicoxThalia**_

_**NicoxAnnabeth**_

_**NicoxReyna**_

_**ThaliaxFrank**_

_**ThaliaxLeo**_

_**Thanks for reading constructive critism is needed please review **_

_**By WhenDoesOneDie**_


	2. Wait I needd more than 1 Wife

_**Hey guys thanks for reading my last chapter sorry it took me so long was caught up in some school work, homework and work work :3 but im back so without further ado lets get started.**_

_**Chapter 2 Wait I need more than 1 wife**_

"May Void come down to chaos's office I repeat may void come down to chaos's office" I heard through the speakers.

"What is it now" I mumbled walking off.

"Void as my commander you must know that you are required to have more than 1 wife."

"wait WHAT!" I exclaimed "I promised to be loyal to Megumi."

"Megumi knows this was going to happen anyway she's ok with it cause its tradition the commander of my entire army has to marry more than once" Void retorted

"Fine" I said walking out of the room. I grabbed Megumi and chaos travelled(_**Imagine transforming into particles of pure purple then disappearing a bit like that then)**_ us to outside of Olympus where we waited for Chaos. As Chaos arrived I was talking to Megumi about what'll happen when we walk in.

"Ahem" Chaos Coughed trying to get our attention.

"Lets go in now."

We walked in on the Olympians talking about me

"We need Percy in this upcoming war" Zeus said

"Well then how about we get him to help you" Chaos said

Walking in "If I recall Percy joined my warriors"

"Lord Chaos" The Olympians said as they bowed

"Its lady Chaos" I corrected

"Wait Chaos is a girl" I heard someone say I looked at who was speaking it was Annabeth

"I see you were made into a god wise girl"

"Percy is that you?" She asked

"Nah im some random person who knows your nickname" I retorted

"oh so your not per-"

"Of course im Percy or else I wouldn't have known your nickname are you sure you're a daughter of Athena"

"Percy your back" I heard someone who sounded like Grover bleat

"Yes I am now onto why im here Gaea, Tartarus and the titans are rising so Lady Chaos came here to tell you we will be sending help for the war I Void as im now called is Commander of Chaos's army and 2nd strongest person in the universe"

"ha I could beat you any day" Ares retorted

" you owe me 20 bucks now Megumi"

"Aww come on" Megumi said

"Why does she owe u 20 bucks" Ares said

"We made a bet that you would say that or imply a challenge oh and by the way I say yes to your challenge" I said as I Chaos travelled right next to him summoned my dual weapons Riptide and ChaosReaper ( **A scythe Like Kronos's but more deadly and infused with Chaos it can switch from 2 handed to one handed)**And slashes his arm off I picked up ChaosReaper turned it into 2 handed mode and sliced his back golden ichor flowing out.

"I think I win Apollo heal him" I said as I walked casually back to Megumi. As I walked back I could see Artemis look as beautiful as usual.

**Artemis POV**

I cant believe that percys back hes te first ever person ive ever loved that's a male orion doesn't count as a male cause of all that he did I love him but should I tell him I am the goddess of the hunt, maidens and one of the only virgin goddesses left maybe if I just told him…..

_**Chapter 2 finish sorry for the lack of words guys like I said its my first ever fanfic like and review what I should do now Ty ~ WhenDoesOneDie**_


	3. I become a girl Yay

**Hello guys its WhenDoesOneDie sorry for late update so ima try and make as many chapters today and tomorrow cause I don't know the next time I'll have this computer Making this into Fem!Percy/Aphrodite/Artemis/Hestia/OC/Zoe/Thalia ( he has a curse he switches from girl to boy when needed)**

**Me: Now Percy Say the disclamer**

**Percy: Never **

**Nico: WhenDoesOneDie doesn't own Percy Jackson all credits go to rick riordan**

**Me: Oh and by the way listen to Rues Whistle Dubstep remix 3 Now time for some Fem!Percy**

**Percy: WHAT**

**Me: disappears into the underworld**

**Chapter 3: I become a female Yay!**

**Percy PoV**

As I walked back out of the throne room I noticed Artemis looking at me "What are you looking at " I asked her coldly she looked taken aback and heartbroken in someway but I didn't really care. I stopped and saw Hestia looking at me with respect and lust I just ignored her but then I saw a surge of light coming from my arm.

"Damn it" I shouted as it got larger and larger I tried to run but Megumi held me back

"You need to show them anyway Persia" She said as she grinned evilly "_Damn it I hate her when she's like this" ( Slanted = Thoughts)_ the light got larger until I was completely swallowed by it a few seconds later I had appeared in a girl body.

"well um.. this is awkward" I said with a very high pitched voice " I guess I better explain this" They all nodded at me "Well when you join Chaos's army if your to powerful you have to be given a curse my curse was to become a girl but ever since a few months back its been changing usually its only till the sun comes up but I've been staying as a girl ranging from a day to 3 weeks just like Megumi here but she doesn't have control of hers and her personality changes to Satanic every night" As I finished my sentence chaos appeared

"Um Percy its not that the curse is out of balance its that you've become hmmm how do I say it more comfortable in the girl form that now you are a full completely 100% girl for the rest of your immortal life" He stated I was just about to attack him when all of a sudden Artemis, Hestia, Zoe(**She never died)**and Thalia shouted

"This is perfect now I can date you without breaking my oath" to say everyone was surprised was a understatement Dionysus fell of his chair Zeus's mouth was touching the ground and Apollo was lying on the ground.

"Wait what" I exclaimed as I was jumped on by four love-struck lesbians " Ok I get that Zoe and Thalia would love me but Hestia and Artemis What the hell"

"well we loved you since we first met you and we didn't want to admit it" they said like they were the same person.

"this is very interested this morning I was told I had to have more than one wife so I guess I may as well date you guys if your ok with that?" I asked they all nodded and kissed me on the lips one after another"

**Done Love you all for Supporting me and convincing me to right again anyway chapter 3 done working on chapter 4 right now R&amp;R **

**Artemis: todays my lucky day**

**Hestia: I guess its ok to be a lesbian if my girlfriend used to be a guy **

**Thalia: Love is a beautiful thing**

**Zoe: Why am I even alive**

**Me: Only the prophecy will tell Zoe Only the Prophecy will tell**

**Zoe: What prophecy **

**Me: there is no prophecy yet *Cue evil laugh***

**Megumi: My husbands a Girl and he has another 4 girlfriends **


	4. Annabeth goes Berserk

**I started chapter 4 as soon as I finished chapter 3 So love you all going to upload as much chapters as I can now without further ado Here starts By the way check out my poll Its about if you want someone to cheat on Percy if you pick yes don't forget to pick who cheats on him now to start.**

**Chapter 4: Annabeth goes berserk**

"WHAAT!" Annabeth shouted "How could you Percy how could you just leave me like im dirt"  
"well you cheated on me" I stated calmly as she picked up a gun and pointed it at me  
"SO WHO CARES IF I CHEATED"  
"I do Baka" I said as she shot me with her gun it came straight to me about to hit my head I let it hit me and fell down she looked triumphant.**  
**"HAHAHA if I cant have you no one can" She Shouted as my body disappeared and appeared behind her holding Chaos Reaper in 2 handed mode my body turned into skeletons with a dark cloak over me.  
"Oops sorry I forgot to mention you cant kill Death" I Shouted as I sliced her taking her soul and placing it into a Picture of a dead girl. I picked up her body and through it in the air and grew purple wings ( **Imagine Death from Darksiders 2 in ultimate state** ) as I was about to cut her body into half Chaos appeared and punched me in the arm.

" Baka put her soul back into her body or I'll make you live with rapists for a weak in that body" She threatened so I slowly put down the body and got her soul from the picture frame and put them back together "good girl"  
"I hate you Chaos I really do" I said coldly.

"well then all Wives of Percy I mean Persia go in this portal to his house" Chaos said as they all stepped through the portal and disappeared

"What was that"

" Oh that was what I call my Death mode ever since I came back from the Planet YT5R6 or Deus I was blessed with this I become the grim reaper that can harvest souls by cutting someone but it doesn't hurt the body so its fine I guess" I started talking "I was about to kill her for being such a bitch but chaos stopped me for no reason cause she didn't want me to kill someone for no reason." "Any who im going to go back to camp and tell everyone what really happened to Percy Jackson because im pretty sure that Annabeth said I was cheating on her"

I teleported to Camp half blood where I called everyone to the campfire and told them everything that happened today and how im a girl and that im now married to Artemis, Hestia, Zoe and Thalia as well as how Annabeth cheated on me. They all looked at me as pity but then I told them my powers of death and how im the second strongest in the universe they looked at me with fear and jealous I sent them off and went to do some exercises in the Grim reaper body I summoned my own clone which I started to fight. I jumped at it summoning Chaos Reaper and sliced upwards surprising other me she got out her sword and slashed and hacked dodging underneath my attack but then I made a purple ball of energy picking the emotion of hate my clone did the same but her emotion must not have been as powerful cause I overpowered her absolutely killing her and destroying the ground underneath her.

A gasp is all I heard as the campers all looked at me with shock when someone shouted  
"What how is he so powerful he made a clone of the original grim reaper who was powerful enough to kill all the primordials, Titans and gods Olympian, Major and Minor at the same time  
" Oh but you forget I've beaten Chaos in a fight before the score between how many wins we have are 30 wins to me 30 wins to him and 70 ties" They were all surprised at how strong I was.

**Chapter 4 hope you Love it R&amp;R cause I've become so numb I cant feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware tried to make a fight scene now lets see what some people are thinking**

**Annabeth: That idiot I thought he loved me**

**Me: Oh but he did but you cheated on him**

**Annabeth: I hate you**

**Me: im going to make your life a lot worse didn't you see what he did well next time hes going to be using that ON YOU **


End file.
